Marie Lara-Rutter is adopted as Tony Stark/Iron Man's daughter
Before the revolving line of credit Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Iron Man." spits on Zoe Announcer: "Tony meets a family with an oldest daughter, who is from one of the most anti-American nations in the world." Marie: "No, not China, North Korea, yes, North Korea, I see my biological mom and dad once a year." Announcer: "Her PTSD is so severe, she has a live in therapist who does stuff such as breathing exercises and yoga to help her calm down." Marie: " I just wish Laura would treat me better and realize that I'm not a commie, I'm her sister!" Laura: That's stepsister! I am your fucking stepsister!!! her with a jump rope breaks down crying Laura: God. She is such a big crybaby. Leila: "Come here. You need a hug." hugs a sobbing Marie Leila: "There, there. Let it all out and cry all you need." pushes her away Marie: "Don't, I attack people when they do that...." Laura: (chanting) Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby... Submission Reel Edit Tony Stark: "Let's see what family we got here." ???: "Hi, I'm Zoe." ???: "Hi, I'm Danny." Zoe: "We have 4 kids, Marie is 10½, Laura is 4, Myles and Samantha are one week." Danny: "Marie was adopted from Korea and we went there, we knew what we could and couldn't do, she came home at the age of 1 because she was a subject of a terrorist attack by the Taliban, who didn't want women in the Korea military, and she was the subject, her biological parents, couldn't look after her, one, they were in the military, the mother half-time, her father full-time, and her father suffers starvation periods, and two, they were in University and they wouldn't quit, she came with a note, it said in Korean, 'We want someone, very special to adopt our little girl, I don't care about the nationalities, I just want someone special', the first time we came back to the US from Korea, my grandfather chastised me for 'adopting a gook'. I married Zoe...shortly after my first wife, Caroline passed away. I own a bakery business and I am originally from Boston, Massachusetts, where Laura was born." Zoe: "It's the little monster Laura, petite Boston beauty pageant, that torments her for fun, she bullies her, calls all kinds of racial slurs, calls her names like crybaby, hits and kicks her, and the worse of the worst, she hates Marie with a passion and wishes she stayed in Korea. Not only that, but she also swears, hits me, demands attention by acting up, screaming, stomping her feet, yelling, hitting people, crying crocodile tears, spitting, ''' Danny: "Marie, has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from her near death and often spends the afternoon crying in her room and doesn't come out until she is ready." {footage: Marie is crying like a baby} Zoe: "it's so severe, she has to have a live in therapist named Leila, who is always on call if there's a problem." see an angry young brown eyed woman, with long brown hair with blonde streaks who is 23, wearing gold hoop earrings, a white watch, gemstone necklaces and bracelets jeans, boots and a green check shirt with a white t shirt underneath cornering a little girl with short brown hair in ringlets and brown eyes who is 4, dressed in a pink tank top and denim jean shorts and glitter white sandals, running away from her ???: "Laura Jane Lara-Rutter! You know perfectly well that you have been bullying your sister! Get back into time out right now! (Points to the corner) I'm really cross with you!" refuses and runs away from the woman through the house Laura: "Go away, poo-poo! Marie is a crybaby and you fucking know it! One more fucking thing, She is my stepsister, not sister! I am not going back to fucking timeout, I am going to fucking hit you, you ass-licking, horse-banging skank whore!" grabs a jump rope and starts hitting the woman on the thigh and the legs Tony Stark: "Who's this?" Danny: "Oh that's Leila, Marie's live in therapist." Zoe: "To help her cope with her PTSD, as I've noticed that it is now a really serious matter, regarding her stress levels." Leila: "Hi I'm Leila Morgan. I've been Marie's therapist for the past 3 years now. I almost never get Marie's therapy done because I have to deal with Laura's violent abuse. OW! She uses such foul language, swears up a blue streak and she once tried to scalp Marie." {video footage: Laura violently grabs Marie by the hair and pulls out a big chunk of hair} Laura: I am going to fucking kill you, you mother-fucking, goddamn, shitty twat!" {Video footage: Laura attacks an African American woman who is the family nanny, a middle aged blonde-haired woman who is the housekeeper by beating them with her tennis racquet. As you can see, Laura is very good at playing tennis} Laura: I hate you!!!! I hate everything and I hate everyone!!!!! I hate this whole fucking world that is filled with fucking bloody shit!!!!! {video footage: a compilation of Laura swearing and using profanity} Observation Begins Edit Zoe: "Laura is in time-out in her room right now." Danny: Her middle name is "Jane". Tony Stark: "Why is that, Zoe?" Zoe: "Bullying Marie and making fun of her for being born on a dictatorship country. She cheated on her spelling test today, hit people, used foul language." comes over to Marie, who is holding her Law plushie and she hides behind the couch Zoe: "Marie almost died a couple of weeks ago at school, this is why she's unable to trust others properly, her country is the butt of many jokes, she hates people doing it, she's very shy and her father, Ri Kon-Yung, a DMZ guard we are best friends for life with, he was saddened what happened to his daughter, he held some of the lapel pins she collected around for days, yes, some of her lapel pins go to her father, we go to North Korea, at least 6 times a year. Laura: The people in North Korea are poo-poo! Danny: "There was one time in school, Marie was banned from a Halloween disco because, her biological dad, made a KPA costume to wear, including cap, she wore lapel pins and had a toy bayonet and gun as a prop, students and staff complimented her, saying she resembled a doll and that her father was good fashion designer, until a teacher told her it was offensive and she had to remove it, I thought she looked really nice, her friend Andrew, got a ROK uniform made for him, he also got banned from the Halloween disco, their fathers were outraged. The teacher told the principal Laura: (off-screen) And they fucking deserved that! At least I got to go trick-Er-treating and I was dressed as Rhoda Penmark from the Bad Seed. I got lotsa candy! Danny: Oh, yes. And there was one time she was banned from seeing a movie for Movie Time on Friday at the end of the day, the movie? Bend it Like Beckham, she and her father love that film, the excuse was that 'She keeps commenting in Korean'. Laura: (off-screen) Haw-Haw! The gook well fucking deserved that too. At least I got to see Barney's Great Adventure, and a picnic with the class. Danny: Also, and she was banned from a talent show, the song, Song of General Kim Il-sung, her dad teaches her to sing it." Laura: (off-screen) Well, she fucking deserved it, you cunt-sucking, donkey-raping shit eater! She is poo-poo!" Zoe: Young lady, what have I told you about swearing?! I am going to come over there and tan your hide! Laura: At least I got to do my baton twirly routine. And sing, "U-G-L-Y...you ain't got no ally-buy...hey, hey...you ugly...you ugly!" (singing) "U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi! You ugly! hey, hey! You ugly!" comes up to Tony Danny: "Sweetie, this is Tony." Marie: "H-H-H-Hi, Good American?" Danny: "Yes, sweetie, good American, Tony, Marie divides Americans into two groups, American Imperialists and Good Americans." Observation Continues Edit hear Laura singing "Let it Go" loudly and off-key Danny and Marie cover their ears with Marie clutching her Law plush doll to her right ear to block it off Marie: "You have been singing that song for about...100,000 times already!" knocks on the door Danny: "Laura, sweetie, Marie's getting annoyed. Can you please stop?" Laura: "But, I like that song!" Danny: "Laura, Marie finds it rather irritating. Could you find another song to sing, please? But don't sing it too loudly. OK?" Laura: "Okay." begins singing "For the First Time in Forever" holds her Sideshow Bob doll more tightly to her ear Danny: "Laura, sweetie, it's time for preschool. Are you dressed?" Laura: "Yes, Daddy." hear "Do you Wanna Build A Snowman?" playing, with Laura singing Danny: "Is your hair combed?" Laura: "Yes, Daddy." Danny: "Wonderful, now it's time for you to come out and have breakfast. We are having waffles!" slowly eats her waffles, then Laura tries to take her waffles, but fails Marie: "" (Translation: Don't take mine!) Laura: "Well, I'm extra hungry." Danny: "There is plenty of waffles for the both of you. Laura, dear. It's time for preschool." Coming home from school Edit Marie: "Mom, I'm home." (Laura is being dropped off at daycare) Bedtime Edit '''Tony Stark: "It was bedtime, Marie was ready to sleep, but not Laura, who wanted to watch Frozen, but Mom was having none of it." is seen in bed, who is holding a book and her Lisa and Law plush with Danny kissing her goodnight Danny: "Goodnight, Marie." Marie: "Jalja, dad." then leaves the room hear screaming Laura: "I WANNA WATCH FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZEN!" then gets up Marie: "Why can't you let me sleep?" Zoe: "Laura! You can't watch Frozen right now, it's bedtime, you can watch it tomorrow." looks out of her window Marie: "" (Translation: Mom, Dad, I miss you two.....) puts her palm on the window while holding an arctic fox and Law plush Laura: "I WANT TO WATCH FROZEN!" starts gritting her teeth, drops her dolls in anger, and starts putting her hands on her head then starts to hold her Build-a-Bear Ruby tight to her Laura: "I WANNNNNNA WAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZEEEEEEEEEEN!" Tony Stark: "Marie then lost her temper." Marie: "" (Translation: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!) goes down on her knees and breathes heavily, and her hair is seen covering her face Laura: "SHUT UP YOU COMMIE! I WANNA WATCH FROZEN!" confiscates Laura's Frozen DVD Zoe: "I'll put the DVD away for the night. You can watch it tomorrow after school, OK?" goes to Marie's room Danny: "Marie? Are you okay?" Marie: "I hate that little demon, she's such a horrible, bratty and spoiled monster, how did her biological mom raise her? To be a sociopathic, rotten and selfish little girl? She tried to kill me!" Danny: "It's okay sweetie, I'll get you a glass of warm milk, get yourself to bed." goes into her bed Marie: "Are you okay Ruby?, It's okay, I don't like her either, she's so noisy and violent. We will watch The Force Awakens when the morning comes." does not answer Marie: "Yeah, I miss my parents too, You look really nice in your Kylo Ren outfit, There's a lady that's going to sort out Laura's violent behavior." comes in with the warm milk Marie: "Dad's coming up with milk, It's nice talking to you, Ruby, time for bed, Ruby." drinks the warm milk Tony Stark: "Danny..." Danny: "Marie got Ruby while she was in New York, she talks to him like if he was an actual person, she's a Lonely Doll Girl, other than her small group of friends, who she only sees at school, during summer holidays." {We see a mirror written in red, "I am going to kill you"} Parent Meeting Edit Tony and Danny sit together Tony Stark: "Did Laura ruin any holidays?" Zoe: "Yes, we went to New York City, and went to Build-A-Bear Workshop, both girls got one, Marie named hers Ruby and Laura, Anna, Ruby was a camo bear dressed in an officer's uniform while Anna was a Frozen-themed one in a Elsa dress, She stole both and said she wanted both of them, but we got it off her, then she threw a tantrum because she wasn't allowed in an over-10 store, while Marie got a WWII movie, Marie also brought a Kylo Ren costume for Ruby as well, which is the outfit she dressed Ruby in." Tony Stark: what holiday was that? Zoe: Laura is out to kill Marie. Teaching Begins Edit Man arrives Naughty Pillow Technique Edit Marie: "Laura, can I have my Bart Simpson doll back please?" beheads the Bart Simpson plush places the beheaded Bart plush next to the Sideshow Bob plush before taking a picture Laura: "Here's your stupid, dumb old doll, g**k! GO BACK TO NORTH KOREA! If you tell mommy and daddy, I will kill you!" Marie: "MOO-OOOOM!" Zoe: "What is it, Marie?" Marie: "LAURA KILLED BART! She threatened to kill me if I told you. She made the picture look like Sideshow Bob killed him!" Laura: "Haw-Ha! That is just what you get for being a g**k!" shows Zoe the beheaded Bart plush Zoe: "Laura Jane, you need to go sit on the Naughty Pillow. That was not very nice." bawls holding her decapitated Bart doll Marie: "I just got my Bart plush for my birthday last year and my sister killed him...." ''' puts Laura on the Naughty Pillow Zoe: "It was not very nice of you to destroy your sister's property or threaten her life. You sit here until I tell you that you can get up. And, you do not destroy your sister's property!" spits in her stepmother's face Laura: That's stepsister, you twit! You're not even my real mommy! Iron Man: "She spat in your face like a camel, so use a low tone of voice, come down to her level. Watch this..." Iron Man: (to Laura) "You do not spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay on this pillow." Man and Zoe leave Laura on the Naughty Pillow Laura: I could kill you right now! escapes and kicks Marie in the groin Marie "I can't deal with this minguk nom!" runs in her room Iron Man: "Laura, you do not hit your sister!" Laura: That's stepsister! Man puts Laura on the Naughty Pillow, then later goes upstairs and finds Marie in her bedroom, crying Marie: "I WANT APPA AND EOMMA!" then comes up Zoe: "Marie's parents are still alive Iron Man, honey, it's alright, we will see them, okay?" Iron Man: "What does minguk nom mean?" Zoe: "American b*****d, she only uses this term to Americans she doesn't like or if Laura is tormenting her." escapes the Naughty Pillow and hits her half-siblings Myles and Samantha, making them cry in the process Zoe: "Laura, no! Do not hit the babies!" snatches Zoe's favorite vase and hurls it against the wall, smashing it into pieces Zoe: "Not my vase! That was expensive!" returns Laura to the Naughty Pillow, grabs a broom and proceeds to sweep up the broken vase picks up the Bart plush and gets the sewing kit while Iron Man returns Laura to the Naughty Pillow and resets the timer Time for Laura to go to Warner Girls Leadership Academy Edit drops Laura, dressed in her school uniform, off at Warner Girls Leadership Academy with lunch bag and backpack as the teacher assistant escorts her to the classroom Zoe: Bye, Laura! Don't forget, I will be working another shift, so we arranged for the bus to take you to your daycare after school. Marie's 11th Birthday Party Edit '''Tony Stark: "Today it was Sunday, Marie's birthday and she was having a The Simpsons-themed birthday party we invited her friends from her Learn Japanese After-School Club and middle school." is dressed as Homer Simpson, Zoe is dressed as Marge Simpson, the twins are both dressed as Maggie Simpson and Laura is dressed as Bartman Marie (Dressed as Lisa Simpson): "Hey look guys! There's Yuki, Andrew, Annie, Lucas, Joseph, and Toshio!" Simpsons music is playing in the background the buffet table, we see Duff beer, chicken drumsticks, Homer's donuts, PB&J sandwiches, chocolate coated rice Krispie treats, mashed potatoes, Itchy and Scratchy's Chips and Dip, Marge's meatloaf, pork chops, pizza, Lisa's Vegetarian platter, Apu's Squishees, Krusty Burgers, cookies, Frosty chocolate shakes, Lisa Simpson's Sweet Punch, and Krusty's Juggling Ball tomatoes Tony Stark: "Marie and her friends played such games as Bart Simpson's Skateboard Challenge, Pin the Pacifier on Maggie, donut hunting, Homer's donut eating contest, Pass the Beer, Marge's Grocery Bag, Homer's Nuclear Rod Toss, Krusty Clown Splash, Simpsons Pinata, Puzzled Simpsons Family, Simpson Family Acting Contest, Simpsons Character Match up, and Simpson Tag. Later on, there was an outdoor movie screen that would show 'The Simpsons Movie'." see a donut station with plain donuts, plenty and different kinds of donut dips and toppings venue is decorated with Air walker Simpson character balloons. mounts large picture cut-outs of the Simpsons in the wall ties inflated yellow balloons at the back of the chairs and put some Simpson character toys in the center of the tables as centerpiece as well as small TV made from medicine boxes the kitchen, we see a round cake in the shape of a donut covered with pink frosting and sprinkled with small bits of chocolates and other toppings. Zoe grabs a tube of red frosting and writes "Happy Birthday, Marie". She takes the cake outside and places it on the table see light berry liquor being served to adults and fruit juice served to children the table we see a pile of presents for Marie Toshio: "Marie, I got you a Pikachu plush, I didn't know what I'd give you, so here it is." Marie: "Thank you, Toshio-san." Yuki: "I have a present for you, too." Danny: "Okay, who is ready to watch 'The Simpsons Movie' on the big backyard screen?" Marie: "Me!" Danny: (interview) Of course, Laura was okay with Marie's birthday party theme being the Simpsons and she really didn't mind. Laura: Don't worry, Marie. As much as I like Frozen, I don't mind that you like The Simpsons. I'm okay with that. Laura's Epic Tantrum Edit Tony Stark: "Laura wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's in honor of Marie's 11th birthday shortly after The Simpsons-themed party, but when mom and dad already decided that the family was going to Chick-Fil-A, Laura kicked up a tantrum that lasted through even the entire trip." Danny: "Kids, we're going to Chick-Fil-A in honor of Marie's 11th birthday." Laura: "But I wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's!" Zoe: "Laura, mommy and daddy have already booked a trip to Chick-Fil-A because it's Marie's favorite fast food restaurant. Let's get in the car." Laura: "I WANT CHUCK E. CHEESE'S!" Marie: (covering her ears) "Laura, can you please be quiet and cut that out? I'm trying to get ready! Besides, I am probably too old for Chuck E. Cheese's." Laura: "No! I am staying home!" and Samantha begin to cry Zoe: "See, Laura? Now you're distracting your siblings." kicks Myles and Samantha Marie: "Chickens being your favorite bird is a lame excuse why we can't go!" Laura: "SO WHAT, F***ING G**K?!" Zoe: "Laura, you need to cut it out with that language and stop calling her that, she is different than you. When is this nonsense going to stop?" Laura: "Never!" Marie: "Chick-Fil-A, I know it didn't originate in Korea, but the food there, tastes like absolute heaven." Danny: "Tony, is there nothing we can do?" Laura hurts her foot Laura: "Ow, I hurt my foot!" Danny: "See what your actions caused yourself? When you throw tantrums, you are bothering people and they might not want to be around you. You could hurt yourself or other people." Laura: "Awwwww....No fair!" At Chick-Fil-A Edit Marie: "Friends are coming?" Danny: "Yes, those people care for you and help you." is playing in the ball pit/playground Voice: "Order ready for Lara-Rutter! Ready for pick-up! Repeat, Order ready for Lara-Rutter! Ready for pick up!" Aftermath Edit Tony Stark: "Mom and Dad were not pleased with what happened at Chick-Fil-A so then there's the aftermath." Danny: "Laura, we're very upset with your very poor behavior at Chick-Fil-A." Laura: "But I wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's! Chick-Fil-A kills chickens and they're my favorite kind of birds! Besides, Chuck E. Cheese's is a million times more fun anyway, and I am already full from the party!" Zoe: "The reason why we chose to go to Chick-Fil-A was because Marie likes that place. We don't care if you think Chuck E. Cheese's is fun." Danny: "That's it. You're also grounded for a month." Laura: "What does that mean, daddy and mommy?" Zoe: "One thing you're banned from is playing with ALL of your friends." Laura: "Everybody in school hates me anyway." sends Laura to the Naughty Pillow Danny: "Now stay there for 4 minutes. Don't get up!" confiscates Laura's Ladybug Pillow Pet Laura: "I WANT MY PILLOW PET!!!" (Tries to retrieve her Pillow Pet, but fails) Danny: "Sorry, but you can't get it back until tomorrow." is seen practicing Korean writing The Song of General Kim Il-Sung in Korean while humming it Laura: "We were a happier family, until Marie showed up." Zoe: "Marie's from my previous marriage, Laura." Laura: "Whatever! I liked it better when it was just my dad and me. I wish I knew what happened to my real mommy." Danny: "Laura, when is this nonsense going to end?" Laura: "Never!" Danny: (sighs) "Just stop." Reward Chart edit brings in two reward charts, The Simpsons reward chart for Marie and Frozen for Laura Thought Box Edit Tony Stark: Here is a thought box for you Marie. You can tell Laura that, if she wants her own thought box, she can have one as well. All she has to do is ask nicely. Mommy and Me Edit Tony Stark: "Danny was working a triple shift at the bakery and the twins were dropped off at their grandparents." and Tony find Marie with her Build-A-Bear Zoe: "Marie, me and Tony got something for you and Laura." Marie: "Ruby, there's something going on, let's find out." {cut to: the living room} is holding a very disturbing and creepy-looking doll Tony Stark/Iron Man talks to Marie Edit Tony Stark: "I talked to Marie why she was bullied at school and I got to learn about her backstory." Iron Man: "Marie?" Marie: "Yes, Iron Man?" Iron Man: "Why did those people hurt you?" Marie: "Nor-Nor-North-----Ko-Ko-Korea, I am from Korea, yes, the part Kim Jong-un rules, Communism, this makes it harder, I am called "Commie" "Kim Jong-Il-ette" and my ever oh-so favorite "Kim Il-sung's great-great niece.", I'm easily targeted and bullied by Koreaboos, the ones that hate the North and like the South, I love South Korean dramas, (sniff) I only get to see my biological parents once a year, they bring me to North Korea so I can see them, they wanted someone really special to adopt me and raise me, they call me Ri Min-Li in North Korea, I know all the tourist attractions and I lead my parents in North Korea so they don't end up in a prison camp, I tell them all the rules in North Korea and what you cannot do and can do, It has very bad human rights, If a leader dies, you have to cry or it's labor, I don't mind visiting, I help my parents when we are over there to visit my parents." Iron Man: "And, tell me about your biological parents." Marie: "My name wasn't really Marie, it is Ri Min-Li, my dad's name is Ri Kon-Yung and my mom's name was Ri Ji-Min, I never took Anti-US propaganda cartoons really seriously, I was smiling and laughing at the cute cartoon characters, they didn't seem to mind, My father was a border guard and others, especially females find it hard to take him seriously, he was called "stud muffin" by British tourists and mom, because he was considered by mom "so adorable that he doesn't realize that how adorable he was" he was slender and pretty, It is actually possible to tour in North Korea, but be, very, very careful what you do, no shirts with English on them, no jeans, I pack skirts every time I go, if your birthday's December 17th or July 8th, you can't celebrate it, because the leaders, Eternal President Kim Il-sung and Dear Leader Kim Jong-il, died on those days, being in school, filled with bullies, is like those camps that dad had told me about, life-threatening conditions, that's why my dad never leaves Pyongyang, I spent a month with my parents each year, So I can spend a month with them while my adoptive parents and stepsister are in Koryo hotel, Pyongyang, I am home schooled while there, my dad, he is very curious to know them, people bully me, it got so bad I ended up in hospital, and when Zoe told this to mom, she was hysterical, she wouldn't stop crying, I put on the phone, I said to her that I was alright, and she stopped, I sang a little tune in Korean what my dad sang to me when I was a baby." picks up a picture and shows it to Tony Tony Stark: "There's your adoptive family and....?" Marie: "My biological mom and dad, The problem is, my biological parents cannot go to America, so for them to be in the photo, we have to travel to North Korea, first we go China then Air Koryo, long, but entertaining." shows Tony another picture of her and her biological parents Marie: "Here's a picture of me with my biological parents, I was 4 at the time the picture was taken, Mom is holding me while I hold on to dad's arm, but look, look how both are wearing Korean People's Army uniforms, mom has a miniskirt like those marching women, I'm wearing a sundress with a Kim Jong-il lapel pin, but it's a little hard to see." Tony Stark: "Your dad, tell me more about him." Marie: "My dad was malnourished due to poverty in his teen years, he would steal corn, bread, pork, and rice, and Danny has been going to DPRK alot because my dad weighed 42 kg, so he takes my father out on restaurants because he is overly concerned that he's getting food, he gives my dad his food rations when going to North Hamyong, he works at DMZ, my dad loves, and I mean absolutely loves fruit flavored sweets, he hates taffy, he likes plain food and live fish, so he catches fish and turns it into sushi for him to eat, his least favorite is foie gras, he says duck tastes like something died in it, he is a very timid man and hates his photo taken, ask him before you do it, he prefers working at the DMZ because they were lots of soldiers and guards for him to talk to." picks up a Nendoroid-styled doll that resembles her in North Korean military gear Marie: "My eomma made this for me, she could make toys, She made it after me, to ease the pain i'm not in DPRK, and with my parents, it's a really cute toy, but I am the only one who got it, it's not available for tourists until I told her to sell it, the money goes to charity, she has one too, it has interchangeable clothes, It was quite a hit in North Korea, it is considered state-controlled because it was made by a soldier, she had permission for toys to be made, they were released in DPRK, ROK, and Japan, however, the dolls aren't that popular in America and were a commercial failure in America and ROK, but a hit in DPRK and Japan, strangely, but the doll didn't say anything Anti-American, Anti-Japanese, or anything offensive to the South,, I gave one to Andrew as a present, she also made a doll after herself and appa, they were called "Little Ri Min-Li's Mom and Dad", they came together, they also wore uniforms, they were changeable and said things, mostly propaganda, but also things about me, cute, nice things, like how much they missed me and loved me, and praise Zoe and Danny for helping me and them." picks up her six favorite toys Marie: "Toys do not long for love and care, A child does, (sniff), why, did they do this? (almost breaks down crying), What did I do?" hear laughter in the background comes over to a dollhouse that looks alot like her Pyongyang house, with small dolls of her, Ri Ji-Min and Ri Kon-Yung, she then holds the parent dolls and put the Marie doll between the parent dolls and holds their arms together, as if they were holding hands, then she puts them in the bedroom, the doll is put down on the bed, the miniature Law plush is put on the bed by the father, and she puts the mother doll over the child's face, indicating kissing goodnight, then she puts the father and mother doll down, then picks up the child doll Marie: "I just want my eomma and appa, they haven't heard from me since that day, I wanted a little sister, and this is what I got? A terrible, horrible, bratty selfish, monstrous half-pint, no wonder she has no friends. She once said to me that she never even wanted a sister at all, told me she hated me and I was ugly. Am I...ugly? What does the song she keeps singing 'Let it Go' over and over...even mean? Is there something I have to let go or is it just a song that doesn't make sense? What is the 'it' that I have to let go? Is there...a theory, or just...a coincidence?" comes in Zoe: "Tony, it's best if you leave Marie alone at this point, leave her to cry, going in leads to being attacked." Man then leaves, as Marie cries, holding her Lisa and Law plush hear more laughter from an unknown room Zoe: "Her friends all call this a Witch Period as she will attack when disturbed, like the Witch from Left 4 Dead, this is why we don't go into her room that often." person who is laughing is nowhere to be seen, soon the laughter fades Man and Zoe leave Marie alone, but suddenly Zoe is suddenly and brutally attacked by an unseen assailant {The Naughty Pillow is torn to shreds, and the mirrors are left with disturbing images and messages, "Crybaby"...."Just let it go"..."You know what you need to let go,"} One Strike And You're Out Edit Tony Stark: (interview) The Naughty Pillow was now out of commission so it was time to bring in the big gun: The One-Strike-and-You're-Out Technique. Tony Stark: Daniel, Zoe, Leila...everyone. Since the Naughty Pillow is no longer effective...it is time to switch to the big gun: One-Strike-and-You're-Out! Everytime Laura misbehaves in an attempt to get attention, this time she will receive no warning, but she will removed from the room and put somewhere else. She will remain in another room until she can behave in a way that will warrant the attention from her daddy or anybody. Are we clear on that? Marie Acts Out The Events Edit Tony Stark: "As what I've been seeing in the past few days, Marie has been using her toys to act out what happened to her." comes into Marie's room Tony Stark: "Marie, have you been showing your parents what happened?" Marie: "Yes." puts her Law plush down flat in front while she puts her Simpsons plushies and her Star scream figure around it, then she starts moving the toys, implying she was beaten, then the Bart doll is seen holding a small piece of bamboo and gently stabs in the chest and left leg of her doll without piercing it, implying she was stabbed many times, then she puts the doll under the bed, implying they hid her in a cubicle Marie: (while doing it) "" (Translation: KILL THE COMMIE! KILL Kill the queer! THE COMMIE! KILL THE COMMIE! AH, NO, SOME PLEASE SAVE ME!) she stops and picks up her toys and hugs them {Laura is seen hiding somewhere, undetected} Trash Talk Edit is seen holding a photograph of a half-Hispanic woman with dark brown hair holding a Spanish guitar Laura: Buenos traddes, Iron Man. Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Edit crying is heard in the distance Tony Stark: "So, your daughter had PTSD, right?" Danny: "It's responsible for her crying, as you hear in the distance." Zoe: "Laura wants Marie to take down the Kim il-sung, Kim Jong-il, and Kim Jong-un portraits, but it's against her political beliefs to take them down, Marie also has rarely tasted chocolate, as Laura eats it in front of her as an insult, Laura, one time, when I was at a friend's place, Marie was with her friends, Laura, as a self-respecting and proud American-born citizen, always said no one likes a person from a dictatorship country. She warned everyone to stay away from North Korea." Reinforcements Edit Tony Stark: ”I went to fetch Marie from the upstairs room when I found her reading something.” enters Marie’s room Marie: “It’s okay, You can come in, Tony.” is reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Volumes 1-3 Marie: “Can I tell you something?” Tony Stark: “Yes, Marie what is it?” Marie: “I....I’m ready to forgive Laura.....” shows Tony the manga books Marie: “I’ve been reading this manga I brought at the shops, it’s about two stepbrothers, The nice guy wanted to be best friends with the other, but the other boy wasn’t having it and decided to be mean to him, like kick his dog, forcefully kiss his girlfriend, outshine him, make him look bad, poison their father in his case, adoptive father, He turned himself into a vampire with a special mask, and the hero cried when he thought the vampire brother was dead, but he survived, He then badly hurt the brother with eye beams while he was still a severed head, the hero held him and talked about how he had a warmth for him and that they were brothers and destined, he told his beloved wife farewell before he died and the ship exploded.” to: downstairs in living room Danny: Hi, Laura. How was school today, honey? Laura: Good. Today in art, we cut out all the pictures of places we want to go...out of all magazines...and ads...and newspapers, Daddy...and we pasted them on a big poster board! Wanna see? see Laura's poster board with pictures of a variety of places of her desire, including Chuck E. Cheese, Boston Massachusetts, beaches, The French Quarter, The strong national museum of play, Aspen Snow mass, Rome, LEGOLAND, SeaWorld, Adventure City, Hersheypark, Crayola Experience, Peter Piper Pizza, the Ritz-Carlton Bal Harbour beach resort, Millenium Park, Navy Pier, Sesame Place, San Diego Zoo, Wisconsin Dells, Snow King Resort, scenic Snake River of people rafting, Teton village with a couple ice skating, Cancun, Playa de Carmen, Disneyland, Miami Beach, Children's Museums, Disney On Ice, New York City, Jungle Island, Dolphin Discovery in Puertos Aventuras, Disney World, Hawaii, Riveria Maya in Mexico, beach resorts, water parks, Disney Cruises and Bahamas housekeeper, maids, and butler come rushing down Laura turns over a new leaf Edit Zoe: "Marie is tired of being annoyed by Laura so Laura proceeds to turn over a new leaf in order to apologize to her parents." Iron Man: "Okay, Laura. I need to tell you. Use a piece of paper, crumble it into a ball throw it on the ground and stomp on it." uses a piece of paper, crumbles it into a ball, throws it on the ground and stomps on it Iron Man: "What does bullying look like?" Laura: "Probably it's like crumbling papers into balls, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it." Iron Man: "Right. Now write an apology letter to your family." Laura: "Okay!" writes "Dear family, I am so sorry for being a bad girl. Marie, I'm sorry for making fun of you, annoying you and hurting your feelings." Laura: "Done!" Iron Man: “Marie, I’ve talked to her, She’s already forgiven you.” Category:Marvel